The Summer Vacation
by Bicentric
Summary: A story about Rin & Len. Rin starts being really nice and flirty with Len while on summer vacation, will this bring back feelings which Len previously had for Rin? Will Rin get what she wants? We'll find out! Rin x Len


**The Summer Vacation  
**Vocaloid Fan Fiction (Rin & Len)

**Summary: **

A story about Rin & Len. Rin starts being really nice and flirty with Len while on summer vacation, will this bring back feelings which Len previously had for Rin? Will Rin get what she wants? We'll find out!

**Author Notes: **

1. Please refrain from comments such as "Ewww, Rin and Len, that's horrible they're twins!" This is completely untrue; their relationship is totally up to the author of the content. Crypton Future Media simply presented them as 'mirror images' of each other.

2. This is my first fan fiction, I am not really used to writing fiction text, most of the text I do write is non-fiction, however since I am a huge Vocaloid fan, and a huge 'Rin x Len' fan I thought it would be awesome if I tried writing a Rin & Len fan fiction.

**Chapter 1: Leaving for Summer Vacation**

My eyes slowly started to open, it couldn't be could it? The day had finally come! Summer vacation! Oh how I have been waiting for this day for so long, I finally get to spend the whole summer with my closest friends, including the one I am closest to more than anyone, my best friend Rin.

Oh, sorry I have failed to introduce myself, my name is Len! Len Kagamine that is! I live in the Vocaloid mansion with my closest friends, I am fourteen years old, I have somewhat medium length blonde hair, with a short pony tail at the back, I am totally manly I know! Oh, I also wear my headset all the time, I absolutely love music! My singing partner is Rin, we make most of our songs together, and we're the perfect duo! Oh I also love bananas!

Many people first mistake me and Rin for being twins, for many reasons, firstly we look extremely alike, I mean come on, she has the same colour hair as me, just a little bit longer than mine, she's always wearing her headset, and coincidently we seem to share the same birthday and last name! Weird I know, but we're not related at all. Oh she also has an obsession with a fruit, not bananas but oranges.

As I mentioned earlier, I live in the Vocaloid mansion with my closest friends! It wouldn't be fair if I just described me and Rin would it? So here are descriptions of my closest friends!

**Hatsune Miku:** A sixteen year old Vocaloid, she has a teal coloured dual tail hair style, and a weird obsession with leeks, much like my obsession with bananas I guess.

**Shion Kaito: **A seventeen year old Vocaloid, he has short dark blue coloured hair, he has a twin non identical sister named Meiko, and he likes ice cream, I think you should know by now that all of us have an obsession with something!

**Shion Meiko: **Katio's twin sister, she has mouse brown hair around the same length as Kaito's, maybe a little longer, and well her obsession is well euhm, drinking... yes she's a freaking alcoholic!

**Megurine Luka: **Luka, she's the oldest Vocaloid! She really is the head of the house, she organises everything, helps out, and she's like the mother of the house! Well she's twenty, and has a purple hair style. Her obsession is tuna.

**Aoki Lapis: **Lapis, she's a great friend and also an amazing singer, she has somewhat of a contrasting coloured hairstyle, varying between blue and pink, she's mine and Rin's age, we don't exactly know what her obsession is, but we all have a strong suspicion it's that diamond on her headset.

There are many other people who live in the Vocaloid mansion with us, however they all have their own separate groups, this is my special group of friends, the people who I talk to most, these are all the people who will be coming with me on the vacation!

Oh god, I've been rambling on now about all these people I know, I want to get on with my vacation dammit! With that being said I jumped out of my bed and slipped into my fluffy yellow slippers. I rushed out my room and down towards the kitchen where I had found Meiko and Katio sitting waiting for their breakfast, Meiko had noticed me.

"Hi Len!" she said to me with a smile, "Are you looking forward to the summer trip?" she added.

"Yeah it's going to be freaking awesome! I cannot wait!" I replied.

"Good to see you're looking forward to it, Luka is cooking us all pancakes for breakfast."

I looked over to where Luka was standing, I hadn't noticed her, she was whipping together some pancake mix.

"Luka! Didn't notice you, how long will the pancakes be?"

"Hehe, not long Len, why don't you go and see if Rin is awake?"

"Yeah sure! What about the others?"

"They're up already, they're just getting ready now."

"Okay Luka, oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

I rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for organising this trip, it's going to be kick ass!" I said after releasing.

"That's okay Len! Now go see if Rin is awake!"

"Yeah sure!"

After saying that, I exited the kitchen and went down the corridor to where Rin's room was. When I arrived I quietly knocked on her door. There was no answer, so I slowly opened the door and walked in. I sat down on her bed and starting poking at her cheek trying to wake her up. Out of nowhere she bites me.

"Owww! Why the hell did you do that Rin!?"

"Hehehe! You thought I was sleeping didn't you silly?"

"Well of course I did! What else would I think?"

"Hmm, I don't know, that's up to your imagination!"

"Rin, you're a freak..." I said jokingly.

"I know, that's just me." she replied with a smile.

"Anyway, you need to get ready, we're leaving soon!"

"Okay sweetie, give me five minutes and I will be down."

"Okay, just watch out okay?"

"Oh noes! Why is that Len?"

"I will get my revenge on you for biting me that is!"

"Lenny you silly boy, you don't need to get revenge on me." she said, "You can bite me whenever you want." she added with a flirty tone.

"Uh, well okay Rin, I will see you in a minute then."

"Okay bye Len!"

I left the room shutting the door behind me, I started to blush after what she had just said, I am sure she was just teasing me. Why I am blushing I don't know, Rin's just a friend, I mean we've known each other since forever. I am sure nothing is going on.

I think it would be good to mention that I used to have a major crush on Rin, a while back that is though, all my feelings like that have gone for her now. I don't know why I had the crush, it lasted the whole of the last summer vacation. Anyway I am certain that those feelings are gone now, I mean I have had a girlfriend in between too, Neru Atika her name was, but we broke up ages ago around Halloween, it's May next year now, we're still good friends though.

Before going to the kitchen to get some pancakes I headed to my room to get my bags and other stuff, on my way there I came across Lapis. She looked upset, I think she recently broke up with her boyfriend, I decided it would be good to comfort her.

"Lapis, what's up man?"

"Oh nothing Len, Gakupo broke up with me last night."

"Wow, why did he do that?"

"He just lost interest Len, I hate to seem rude but do you mind if I not talk about it? Hopefully this vacation will help clear my mind."

"Yeah sure Lapis, just don't try and feel too down okay?"

"Okay thanks Len."

"That's okay."

I finally made it back to my room and picked up my bags, and put them in the entrance hall of the house. After doing that I walked in to the kitchen to find everyone already seated, I took my normal place next to Rin. Everyone was already talking to one another, Meiko and Kaito, Lapis and Miku. Lapis still looking down, I guess Miku was trying to comfort her. Luka was rushing around the kitchen trying to get things ready.

"Hey you..." said Rin with a smile on her face.

What? Why is she talking to me like this, this isn't the normal greeting I get from her, it's more normal for her to say "Hey fartface!" instead of that, I don't understand why she is being flirty with me today, I am sure she is just teasing me.

"Uh, yeah, hi Rin, could you pass the pancakes and syrup please?"

"Sure sweetie."

Okay, just to be clear, it's normal for her to call me sweetie, she's always liked calling me sweetie. She passed me the pancakes and syrup.

"Cheers Rin."

We heard a can being opened, we all looked over and we could see that Meiko had opened a can of beer.

Luka erupted at her, "Meiko! No, put that beer down now! We don't want you getting freaking drunk before we even leave okay? Once we're at the vacation site feel free to drink as much as you want..."

"But Luka! I am so freaking thirsty!"

"Seriously Meiko? There's bloody orange juice right here, and you choose to drink a beer instead?" replied Luka.

"Fine, I will put it away."

You see Meiko would never want to throw away her beer, they're too good for her, the thought of even throwing away a full can of beer would kill her. Instead she just put it back into the fridge.

"Len, why don't you have your banana flavoured syrup?" asked Rin.

I didn't notice it until Rin had mentioned it, but my syrup had disappeared, my banana flavoured syrup!

"Wait what, nooooooo! My banana syrup has been used up!"

"Len, there's no time to get anymore, just have them on their own for now, you can get some more banana flavoured syrup later okay?" said Luka.

"Fine, but I hate eating my pancakes plain..." I said.

"Don't worry Len! You can have some of my syrup, it's not exactly banana flavoured, but orange flavoured instead, you don't mind oranges do you?" said Rin.

"Awh thanks Rin, that is so sweet, and no I don't mind orange flavoured syrup..."

"Hehe, here you go" she said as she passed me her syrup.

While putting it on my pancakes, I said "In fact, orange is my second favourite fruit Rin!"

"Really Len? Awh that's really sweet."

"Okay you two stop bloody flirting hurry up and eat your pancakes, we don't have long..." said Luka.

Rin and I went extremely red, embarrassed at what Luka had just said, knowing we're going to get banter from Meiko, Kaito, and Miku for it now, I would say Lapis too, but the thought of relationships and her is too much right now.

"We-we-we're not flirting!" I exclaimed while Rin remained quiet.

"Rin and Len sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" shouted out Kaito.

"And Kaito no banter! I can easily embarrass you too, I have seen your internet history, and I must say it's pretty freaky..." said Luka.

"Euhm, okay Luka, whatever you say." said Kaito nervously.

We finished up our pancakes and I waited in the entrance hall by myself, while waiting Rin had came in, I decided now would be a good time to see what is going on, since everyone else was in another part of the house. I made it clear that I wanted to talk to her by waving my hand to get her to come over.

"Yes Lenny?"

"Euhm Rin, why have you been acting weirdly towards me today?"

"What do you mean Len?"

"You know, with the flirty behaviour."

"Oh Len, don't worry you silly boy, I am just teasing you." she said adding a short giggle at the end.

"Oh okay, well are you planning on doing it anymore?" I asked.

"Of course Len-kun, I love teasing you."

I sighed, "Fine, just don't do it in front of everyone else, you saw what Kaito said in the kitchen..."

"That's okay Lenny! I am going to get my stuff okay?"

"Okay Rin."

Before she left she gave me a tight hug that lasted about five seconds. She released from the hug but she still had her hands on my arms. "See you in a minute sweetie." she said just before leaving. For some reason I was sort of disappointed when she said she was just teasing me, are my feelings returning for Rin? I sure hope not, I mean last summer vacation I got really nervous even talking to her.

But wait, she never has hugged me like that before, most of the time when she hugs me it's usually quite short, and lasts less than two seconds, but this time, she held on, tightly, as if she didn't want to let go, was she lying when she said she was teasing me? Oh god, I really need to stop thinking about this, or my feelings will come back for sure! That's it, I am deciding here and now that I will not let her get to me.

Before I could continue thinking about it I was interrupted by Luka who had entered the entrance hall. She looked quite stressed.

"Are you okay Luka?"

"Yes, Len, just a bit stressed, we got to leave soon and hardly anyone is ready."

Before she could continue everyone finally made it to the entrance hall with all their stuff.

"Oh, everyone is ready? That's great, I was stressing out here guys. Right, I will just go and tell Gumi that we're leaving."

Gumi was another person who lived in the house with us, however she wasn't part of our group, Luka was to leave her in charge of everyone while we were away for the whole summer. While Luka left to find Gumi; Meiko and Kaito started a conversation, as did Miku and Lapis, leaving just me and Rin. I didn't really want to talk to Rin, not in a mean way, but just because of the way she has been acting to me lately, although I would be sitting next to her on the train journey, which would be like two hours, great.

We stood there awkwardly for three or so minutes before Luka finally returned, she ordered us to leave the house just by waving her hand at the door, without a word I opened the door and we all left.

"Right guys, we're heading for the train station down the road, we need to move quickly, it's a ten minute walk and our train leaves in twenty minutes. It's good if we get there early."

I don't see why Luka is so worried, the transport system here in Japan is excellent, I mean trains arrive exactly when they need to! They're never a minute late or early, but I guess she wants to take precautions.

Again, I was walking next to Rin, still not saying a word, did I make her angry? I hope not, the last thing I want is to see Rin angry or hurt, she doesn't deserve that, a cutie like her? Wait, no, did I just call her a cutie? Meh I am sure it's nothing, just because of the way she has been acting lately.

She finally broke the silence.

"Hey Len, do you think Lapis is okay?"

"Rin, of course not, I mean she looks really down, she needs someone to comfort her."

"Yeh you're right."

"Maybe I should sit with her on the train, try and cheer her up." I said trying to find a way to avoid sitting next to Rin on the train.

"Euhm, but she's sitting next to Luka." quickly replied Rin.

"I'm sure Luka wouldn't mind, she can sit next to you. I will ask her now."

"O-okay Len." replied Rin sounding a bit upset.

I rushed forward in front of Kaito and Meiko, and Lapis and Miku to where Luka was leading.

"Luka, do you mind if you swap seats with me on the train? I kno-"

I was interrupted by her before I could continue.

"Len no! I don't want things being changed around, I want this trip to go smoothly okay?"

Luka was a bit OCD when it came to these things.

"Oh, okay Luka." I replied before returning back to Rin who was talking to Lapis. They were talking about something, but they quickly retreated before I could hear what they were saying.

"Okay thanks Rin." said Lapis with a smile on her face.

"Hey Len!" she said as I passed her.

"W-what was that all about?" I questioned Rin.

"Oh, nothing Lenny." replied Rin.

"Euhm okay Rin."

The train station was now in sight, it was only a small station. We walked in to the building and waited for our train on the platform. While we were waiting I looked over to where Miku was, she was standing with Kaito, I couldn't help but notice that they may be flirting. I was standing with Meiko at the time.

"Hey Meiko, look, do you think Miku is flirting with Kaito?"

"What do you mean Len?"

"Over there look."

Meiko looked over to where Kaito and Miku were standing and she observed. She had laughed out loud.

"Oh Len you silly boy, they're just talking as normal."

I looked again, she was right, nothing was out of the ordinary. Hmm weird, why did I think they were flirting? God knows. Maybe I was tired? I should really go and get a coffee, there is a coffee machine right down on the other end of the platform.

I walked down to the coffee machine and decided just to get an ordinary Americano, wait how much!? Five hundred yen you got to be kidding me, meh I am super tired, and I need this.

I walked back to where everyone was, and our train had just arrived, we boarded and found out where we were all sitting. I looked at mine and Rin's ticket, turns out that our seats are all the way on the other end of the cabin.

"Rin, come on, we're down this end."

"Okay Lenny, is that coffee you're drinking?"

She didn't like it when I drank coffee, it annoyed her for some reason.

"Eu-euhm, it's not coffee! It's tea."

"Oh yay! I love tea, can I have some please?"

Rin absolutely hated coffee, I decided now would be a good time for me to get my revenge on her, and trick her.

"Oh yeah sure you can have some!"

I passed it to her with a smug look on my face. She took a sip, she instantly spat it out and handed me back the cup.

"Ahahahahaha! I told you I would get my revenge!"

"Len you idiot! I hate you so much! Why would you do that to me?"

I kept on laughing, she looked pretty upset.

"Awhh Rin, don't be upset."

I took her waist and pulled her into me, she put her hands up on my shoulders and buried her head into my chest, I moved my hands up to her lower back.

"I'm sowwee Rin, you'll find away to get me back."

While still hugging she looked up into my eyes, and poked my nose. My cheeks turned really red, I was blushing again. She had noticed it, but she didn't say anything of it.

"Yeah I will get my revenge sweetie."

We released from the hug.

"Come on cutie, let's find our seats." she said. She then took my hand but I didn't stop her, she then walked with me down to where our seats were and we sat down, still holding hands.

******Author Notes:**

Chapter two is currently being written,I have exams so it may be quite some time before I release it! I hope you have enjoyed reading chapter one, stay tuned and please review! Oh and I also plan on doing six chapters in total all around the same length, so approximately three thousand words each. Meaning a eighteen thousand word long fan fiction, wow that would be my biggest story ever! :)

**Update 19/06/2013:**

My exams are finally over and I am now in the process of writing chapter two!


End file.
